What If? Spider-Man: House of M Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Villains: * * * * * * * ** * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What If... Spider-Man Intervened For The Scarlet Witch | Writer2_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler2_1 = Brian Haberlin | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Justin F. Gabrie | Editor2_2 = A.J. Fierro | Editor2_3 = Chris Allo | Editor2_4 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_5 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * ** | Solicit = Gwen Stacy meant everything to Peter Parker...and then she was gone, murdered by the Green Goblin. When the Scarlet Witch shifted reality in HOUSE OF M, Peter got to live the dream of marrying Gwen and raising a son...but soon that, too, was gone. But what would happen if Gwen didn't vanish along with the rest of the HOUSE OF M? In other words, WHAT IF GWEN STACY SURVIVED THE HOUSE OF M? In the first feature, questions about what would happen between Gwen and Peter, between Peter and Mary Jane, and, indeed, what would happen to reality itself are answered as only Sean McKeever (Teen Titans) can. Joining him are Dave Ross (AVENGERS WEST COAST) with paints by Jorge Molina (X-MEN: MANIFEST DESTINY - NIGHTCRAWLER). Guest-starring THE NEW AVENGERS, DOCTOR STRANGE and VILLAINS GALORE! In the second feature, Peter Parker returns home from the House of M reality -- but he’s not alone. Gwen and Richie have made the trip as well -- along with something far more problematic. Far more sinister. And it will threaten to destroy not only himself and his loved ones, but everything Spider-Man stands for! “WHAT IF GWEN & RICHIE PARKER EXISTED OUTSIDE OF HOM?” by Frank Tieri (EXCALIBUR) and Brian Haberlin (Spawn). Plus a “SAY WHAT?” comedy strip by Mike Gallagher (Mad Magazine) and Dave Manak (Spy Vs. Spy). | StoryTitle3 = Say What? Spider-Man: House of M | Writer3_1 = Mike Gallagher | Penciler3_1 = Dave Manak | Inker3_1 = Dave Manak | Colourist3_1 = Josh Ray | Letterer3_1 = Dave Manak | Editor3_1 = Justin F. Gabrie | Editor3_2 = A.J. Fierro | Editor3_3 = Chris Allo | Editor3_4 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_5 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Earth-89102 Featured Characters: * Locations: * Earth-82910 Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * Earth-80291 Featured Characters: * * Villains * * Locations: * Earth-29801 Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * Vehicles: * Earth-21980 Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Earth-20198 Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Earth-28019 Featured Characters: * Locations: * Earth-29180 Featured Characters: * ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * Earth-29018 Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Earth-28901 Featured Characters: * Locations: * Earth-21890 Featured Characters: * * * Locations: * | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13654 }} Category:What If? 2009